CHOCOBUM
by MinaHhaeElf
Summary: Sebutan bagi orang yang bahkan baru dilihat Donghae, yang menurutnya, itu adalah burung kesayangannya. Huh? Bagaimana bisa seorang manusia Donghae anggap sebagai burungnya?/Oneshot - KiHae.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : ChocoBum**

**Cast : Lee Donghae - Kim Kibum**

**Summary : Donghae, hanya seseorang yang sangat mencintai burungnya. Lantas apa hubungannya dengan Kibum?**

**.**

**ChocoBum**

Pagi itu, adalah pagi yang teramat cerah bagi Donghae. Ia bahkan bangun di pagi hari, lantas bersiap-siap dengan beberapa pekerjaan rumah, membantu sang ibu, meski sebenarnya itu tak banyak. Tugasnya hanyalah memberi makanan pada burung-burung peliharaan mereka. Itu ia lakukan setiap pagi, karena selain membantu sang ibu, ia punya perasaan lain yang begitu istimewa kepada beberapa burung tersebut, dengan jumlah 8 ekor.

"Donghae-_ya_.. biar ibu yang lakukan. Kau bersiap-siaplah pergi sekolah.." Ujar sang ibu, mencegah Donghae melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan padahal.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah bu.." Sanggah Donghae, dengan nada halus.

"Tapi menurut ibu, sekarang kau tak seharusnya terlalu sibuk dengan burung-burung ini. Kau akan ujian sebentar lagi. Nilaimu harus bagus, agar kau bisa mendapat beasiswa untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi nanti." Tutur sang ibu, dengan nasehat tuanya, namun itu tak membuat Donghae bosan sama sekali.

Donghae malah tersenyum. "Memberi makan burung selama 10 menit, tak akan mengganggu konsentrasi belajarku. Aku tetap menjadi juara di kelas, meski merawat burung-burung ini, sejak 4 tahun lalu kan?" Balas Donghae tenang, karena nyatanya itu memang benar.

Sang ibu berdecak pelan, lantas berlalu meninggalkan Donghae sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, juga bergumam pelan, "Ibu heran, sejak kapan kau menyukai burung.." dan itu? masih dapat di dengar Donghae.

Demikianpun dengan Donghae. Ia memandang punggung sang ibu, sambil sedikit menerawang jauh. Ia ingat, sejak kapan ia menyukai burung? Pertanyaan ini, patut di pertimbangkan, hingga membawa Donghae kembali melihat masa lalunya..

**.**

"Tolong belikan beras, Donghae-_ya_.."

Donghae 4 tahun lalu, Donghae yang masih berusia 14 tahun itu, termasuk anak penurut. Ia akan menuruti segala perintah kedua orang tuanya. Maka dengan perintah sang ibu saat itu, tanpa berfikir panjang, ia segera mematuhi.

"Beli beberapa liter saja." Ungkap sang ibu kembali melontarkan perintahnya, sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Donghae.

"Iya bu." Patuh Donghae kemudian pergi untuk membeli beras.

Menit kemudian..

"Terima kasih.." Ucap sang pemilik toko saat Donghae menyodorkan uang, yang ia gunakan untuk membeli beras yang kini berada dalam genggamannya dalam bungkusan kantong kertas berwarna coklat itu.

Donghae lantas tersenyum. Ia puas karena telah menyelesaikan tugas dari sang ibu. Maka, saat itu juga, ia bergegas, berjalan menuju rumah. Ia berjalan tenang sambil bersiul. Ada banyak langkah yang sudah ia lalui, hingga sesuatu serasa menyentuh kakinya. Donghae menolehkan pandangannya ke arah bawah dimana sang kaki berada.

"Ouch!" Ringisnya saat tahu, ternyata kantong yang ia genggam, mempunyai lubang kecil di salah satu sudutnya hingga menimbulkan butiran beras yang berhamburan keluar yang sempat mengenai kakinya juga, dan sepertinya, itu terjadi di langkah-langkah sebelumnya, karena Donghae dapat melihat, beras-beras itu membentuk sebuah jejak, yang mana pernah ia lewati.

"Aish!" Donghae merutuk pelan, saat menyadari berapa banyak butir beras yang terbuang! Maka sontak, ia tutup lubang itu dengan telapak tangannya. Lalu, Donghae berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya dengan tangan yang tetap menutup lubang itu, sebelum semua beras habis.

Masih di hari yang sama, Donghae keluar dengan sepedahnya. Ia pergi bermain setelah menjelaskan kasus beras tumpah beberapa waktu lalu pada sang ibu. Baru saja ia melewati gerbang rumahnya, kembali ia terdiam.

Matanya tertuju pada seekor burung yang tengah memunguti, atau lebih tepatnya memakan beras-beras, yang Donghae yakini, adalah beras miliknya yang tumpah tadi. Seekor burung entah jenis apa, yang terlihat sungguh lucu, yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Maka selanjutnya, Donghae turun dari sepedahnya, lantas menyandarkannya pada dinding di sisi gerbang tersebut.

"Hwa." Ucapnya sedikit takjub, sambil melihat burung berwarna hijau dengan kepala yang agak berwarna abu-abu tersebut, sambil berjongkok. Anehnya, burung tersebut tak merasa takut akan sosok Donghae yang mendekatinya, dan itu, membuat Donghae semakin penasaran pada sang burung.

Burung itu, perlahan, mematuki setiap butiran beras di sekitarnya tanpa mempedulikan kehadiran Donghae di dekatnya.

"Hey! Kau tak takut padaku?" Ucap Donghae girang, lantas membalikkan topi di kepalanya, agar tak menghalangi pandangannya. Selanjutnya ia berfikir, lalu masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

"Untuk apa itu?!" Terdengar teriakan Tn. Lee dari dalam rumah. Itu adalah untuk Donghae, karena ia membawa beras dalam genggaman tangannya.

Donghae tak peduli, dan masih santai dengan beras tersebut. Ia lalu kembali menghampiri sang burung, lalu "Makanlah ini, burung kecil. Ini lebih bersih daripada kau makan dari lantai itu. Itu kotor.." Ucap Donghae.

Beberapa detik, hingga Donghae tersenyum lebar. Sang burung, berhenti memungut, dan memakan beras dari tangannya. Itu membuatnya merasa girang tak tertahankan. Ia begitu takjub, lantas sedikit mengelus kepala burung yang kecil itu. "Itu lebih enak, bukan?" Ucapnya tersenyum senang, lantas kemudian, ia memungut sang burung ke dalam dekapan tangannya, lalu membawa sang burung masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Lihatlah, ayah! Aku mendapatkan seekor burung." Girang Donghae, sambil menunjukkan burung di tangannya.

Tn. Lee ikut tersenyum, menyambut gurat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah putranya. "Hebat!" Decaknya. "Kau menangkapnya darimana, Hae?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Donghae menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak sengaja menemukannya di depan rumah. Ia sedang kelaparan."

Tn. Lee kembali mengulum senyumnya. "Darimana kau tahu jika ia lapar? Apa perutnya berbunyi?"

Donghae kembali menggeleng. "Dia sedang makan beras-beras yang berjatuhan tadi. Kau mau membodohiku!" Ketus Donghae merasa dipermainkan sang ayah.

"Kau terlalu antusias, Hae! Seekor burung, bisa kita dapatkan di toko hewan sana." Ucap Tn. Lee.

"Ayah! Dia berbeda." Sentak Donghae, begitu mengagungkan burung pungutannya itu.

"Itu hanya seekor burung." Timpal sang ayah.

Donghae menggerutu, lantas menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, membuat Tn. Lee tersadar, bahwa putranya itu, terlalu sensitif. Maka sebelum ia mendengar tangisan Donghae, ia segera membujuk Donghae.

"Baiklah.." Ucap Tn. Lee. "Mari buat rumahnya denganku.."

Raut wajah Donghae yang keruh, berubah, dengan binar di matanya. "Benarkah?" Ucapnya, meski sedikit telat, karena sebercak air mata sudah hampir tumpah.

"Iya! Ayo sekarang.."

**...**

Donghae terus saja memandang burung baru miliknya, yang tengah tenang dalam sangkar yang dibuatkan sang ayah. Ia benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari kawan barunya itu, barang sedetik saja.

"Oh! Kau begitu lucu!" Ungkapnya pada sang burung yang tengah mendapat beribu pujian dari Donghae.

Sang burung, beranjak, lantas sedikit mengepakkan sayapnya, terbang rendah di dalam sangkar, seolah menyahut ucapan Donghae.

Donghae terperanjat. "Apa kau sedang berterima kasih padaku?" Tanya Donghae, kembali dengan binar di matanya. "Kau burung yang pintar, aku mencintaimu.." Tuturnya terlihat bagai orang bodoh.

"Aku akan memikirkan sebuah nama untukmu." Ucapnya lagi, tak henti bicara pada sang burung.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia memijit keningnya sendiri, lantas bergumam "Seperti orang gila saja." Ucapnya tersenyum, lalu menarik selimut, dan pergi tidur, meninggalkan sang burung, yang tanpa ia sadari, seperti sedang mengamatinya dari dalam sangkar.

Pagi datang, dengan sebuah kicauan dari dalam kamar Donghae. Ya! Anak itu bahkan menyimpan burungnya di dalam kamar, meski sempat mendapat penolakan dari kedua orang tuanya.

"ah! Kau membangunkanku?" Ujar Donghae sambil menggeliat pelan. Sepertinya, ia sangat suka bermonolog dengan sang burung.

Diusapnya matanya dengan lengannya. Ia masih terlihat mengantuk jika saja sang burung tak terus berkicau. "Baiklah! Aku bangun.." Rutuk Donghae, meski itu, terlontar dari bibirnya yang melengkung, membentuk senyuman yang tulus.

Selanjutnya ia bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Lalu berikutnya, melanjutkan kegiatan harinya dengan sarapan dan bahkan membawa sangkar burung ke meja makan, menimbulkan protes dari ayah juga ibunya.

"Kenapa membawanya kesini, Lee Donghae!"

Donghae mengunyah rotinya tak peduli. "Dia juga pasti ingin makan." Jawabnya santai.

"Tapi kau tak perlu membawanya kemari." Kali ini sang ibu, berkomentar lebih santai.

Donghae begitu patuh pada sang ibu, hingga ia bergerak lesu, lantas membawa sangkar tersebut, ke arah kamarnya. Di sisi lain Tn. Lee berdecak. "Yang benar saja! Apa dia tidur dengan burung itu?"

**...**

Hari berlanjut, membawa suasana hangat antara Donghae dengan sang burung yang ia beri nama Choco. Ia begitu dekat dengan sang burung, atau lebih tepatnya, mengakrabkan diri dengan sang burung, meski akhirnya, sang burung selalu menurut padanya.

Keduanya sangat dekat, hingga "Ini adalah tanda kau milikku." Ucap Donghae saat melilitkan tali merah di kaki sang burung. Yang menarik adalah, karena ternyata, terdapat gantungan ikan nemo yang kecil dalam lilitan tali itu. Juga bunyi, _Cring_.. cukup jelas dari benda kecil tersebut.

Donghae tersenyum puas. "Dengan begini, kau tak akan hilang." Ucapnya, lalu mengecup kecil sang burung. Ah, ia teramat menyayangi Choco, sang burung rupanya.

Semua berjalan lancar, hingga 6 bulan lamanya Donghae menghabiskan waktu dengan Choco, burung kesayangannya itu. Yah! Begitulah, hingga suatu hari..

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

Donghae menjerit, serta menangis, dan lebih parahnya mengamuk saat itu. Tepatnya di siang hari, saat ia baru saja akan pulang sekolah saat itu. Bahkan ia baru saja membeli makanan burung, untuk kawan kesayangannya itu. Namun apa yang terjadi?

Kawannya, Choco. Tak ia temukan dirumahnya, bahkan sangkarnyapun tak ada. Kemana? Donghae lantas berlari-lari di dalam rumahnya, mencari keberadaan Choco. Tak ada. Donghae mulai tak sabar, hingga ia berada di belakang rumah. Lantas melihat rumah kawannya, Choco.

Donghae sempat merasa semangatnya kembali, namun ia kembali mendung, dengan tangis tertahan. Bagaimana tidak? Choco terlihat menutup matanya di dalam sangkar.

"Hiks."

Ia mulai terisak, hingga sang ibu datang sambil mengumpat tak jelas. "Astaga! Ibu lupa! Astaga, bagaimana ini, Hae! Ibu lupa tadi, ibu menjemur Choco sejak pagi. Aduh! Kenapa dia tak bangun!"

Sang ayah datang, lalu menangkap kejadian aneh tersebut, lantas memeriksa keadaan burung kesayangan anaknya. "Hae, dia mati terpanggang." Simpulnya, mengundang sang putra untuk selanjutnya menjerit keras.

"ANDWAE!"

**...**

Hari itu adalah hari terburuk, dimana Donghae menangis seharian, tanpa bisa dibujuk oleh apapun. Ada banyak burung yang dibelikan kedua orang tuanya sebagai penebus salah atas terpanggangnya burung kesayangan Donghae. Namun Donghae enggan terbujuk. Ia tetap menangis, meraung, dan menyesal atas kepergian sang kawan yang begitu tragis.

**.**

Donghae mengulum senyumnya. Ia lalu meringis, tertawa geli jika mengingat ia yang mengamuk waktu itu. Itu adalah hari dimana ia mempunyai banyak burung. Meski awalnya ia menolak, namun burung-burung itu terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan, hingga sore itu juga, ia menemani sang ayah membuat sangkar yang banyak dengan hidung merah akibat tangisannya yang begitu lama.

Kembali pada Donghae saat ini, yang telah selesai memberi makan burungnya. Ia lalu bersiap-siap, menyiapkan diri untuk pergi ke sekolahnya.

Waktu berikutnya, ia sudah berjalan bersama kawan baiknya, Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka berjalan beriringan, bergabung bersama siswa lain dengan tujuan yang sama.

"Aku mencontek tugasmu, ya.." Ujar Donghae tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan, meski akhirnya mengangguk. Ia kembali berjalan dengan Donghae, dan tiba-tiba berucap dengan ketus. "Aku sebal pada murid baru itu! Lihatlah Hae, mana ada laki-laki memakai gelang di kakinya?"

"Huh" Donghae mengernyit lalu memutar kepalanya, untuk melihat apa yang Kyuhyun lihat. Matanya langsung tertuju pada seorang pria, yang berlalu dengan sepedahnya. Selain itu, Donghae kembali menyusuri bagian yang menurut sahabatnya itu, sangalah aneh. 'memakai gelang di kaki', maka Donghae, menujukan matanya ke arah sana.

_Cring.._

Namun mata Donghae, membulat seketika. Ia begitu mengingat ikan nemo kecil berdering yang juga terpasang di kaki itu. Maka dengan tiba-tiba,

_Grep.._

Donghae meremas seragam Kyuhyun. "Siapa dia Kyu?!" Ujarnya dengan mata berbinar juga senyum yang tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"Kim Kibum." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kim Kibum?" Tanya Donghae, lantas melirik Kyuhyun. "Bukan!" Sanggahnya. "Namanya ChocoBum.."

**END**

***Terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fict iseng ini. Adakah yang penasaran, ato gatel mau review? Silahkan.. modus. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**[CHOCOBUM 2]**

**.**

Satu senyuman pasti ia tunjukkan, dengan deretan gigi putih yang nampak. Dengan tegas ia ulurkan tangannya, lantas mengenalkan dirinya tanpa ijin. "Aku Donghae. Kau?"

"Ki.." belum sempat satu jawaban Donghae dengar? Ia sudah berani memotong lawan bicaranya kali ini. Ia berucap, "Kibum. Ya aku tahu. Kau Kibum, Kim Kibum, Chocobum," ucap Donghae, seiring dengan sebuah seringaian yang meluas, terlansir dari bibir Donghae yang tertarik di kedua sisinya. Kibum tertohok, keheranan seraya 'takut' atas sosok ini, sosok yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan, 'Donghae'.

"Euhhh.. Eunhhh.." Donghae kembali berujar, tak sabar meski rangkaian kata terasa rumit untuk dilontarkan. Namun dia, tetap pada pendiriannya, mengajak sang Choconya berbicara, berbincang. Choco yang hadir dengan sosok berbeda. Sosok yang sama seperti dirinya. Sosok manusia! Bukan lagi seekor burung. Senangkah ia? Tentu saja! terlihat dari wajahnya yang berseri-seri sejak Kibum, burungnya itu, akhirnya mau datang, atas ajakannya yang sebenarnya, sudah ia lakukan beberapa kali.

Binar matanya bercahaya, menyebar dengan sedikit sentuhan sayang, mungkin banyak. Serta, harapan dan kebahagiaan. Lantas, kembali, dengan sebuah ketegasan yang terlihat tak menginginkan sebuah bantahan, ia berucap, "Kau! Milikku," sambil menggenggam erat jemari Kibum, menautkannya dengan miliknya. Dia terus tersenyum, memandangi 'keajaiban' yang tak pernah dia kira.

Sedang Kibum, terus saja melongo tak percaya. "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" tanyanya dengan sedikit nada heran.

"Nanti kau juga akan ingat. Kau melupakanku? Aku menganggapnya wajar. Kau kan baru saja mengalami reinkarnasi." Terang Donghae, dengan ekspresi konyolnya, namun dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

Kibum semakin mengernyit bingung lantas sedikit mencibir, atau menertawakan sikap aneh Donghae tersebut. "Tsk," decaknya. "Aku tak reinkarnasi! Apa yang kau bicarakan sebenarnya! Jangan bertingkah bodoh!" bantah Kibum.

Namun di luar dugaannya, Donghae menggeleng keras. Ia lantas mendekap erat lengan Kibum. "Aku tidak salah! Kau itu burung peliharaanku!" tutur Donghae yakin.

"Apa?!"

"Dulu kau seekor burung."

Kibum menggaruk kepalanya tak sabar. Berusaha tetap bersabar akan tingkah Donghae. "Lantas?"

"Dan sekarang, kau? Manusia?" Ungkap Donghae, ragu kali ini. "Seorang?" Ucapnya terlihat bingung, untuk selanjutnya ia kembali menggeleng. "Bukan!" Ucapnya membantah perkataannya sendiri. "Kau, adalah 'seekor manusia'!" Ucapnya mengambil satu kesimpulan yang kembali membangkitkan senyuman di bibirnya.

Sementara Kibum? "Ish," semakin berdecak sebal, lantas melepaskan tangan Donghae di lengannya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Chocobum!" rutuk Donghae mendapat perlakuan tak menyenangkan tersebut.

"Aku Kim Kibum!"

"Bukan!"

"Kau gila!"

**...**

Kibum berjalan, dengan mata yang tak henti melirik ke arah belakangnya sesekali. Heran, adalah kata yang tak lepas dari fikirnya, semenjak ia bertemu Donghae di taman sekolah tadi.

"Orang aneh!" rutuk Kibum sambil berjalan perlahan, karena seseorang yang membuntutinya dari belakang. Donghaelah pastinya.

Tapi lihatlah, apa yang dilakukan seorang Lee Donghae?

Ia akan membalikkan badannya kala Kibum, tiba-tiba berbalik ke arahnya. Apa ia bodoh? Tentu saja Kibum akan tahu itu dirinya. Juga, ia terlihat konyol saat ia harus berpura-pura melihat ke arah lain, atau berpura-pura menendang kerikil di antara kakinya dengan kepala tertunduk malu.

"Sudahlah!" ucap Kibum, mencoba untuk tak mempedulikan. Namun..

Dengan tiba-tiba, angin berhembus lumayan kencang, hingga menjatuhkan daun-daun dari pohonnya. Pohon?

_Srak._

Sempat terjadi gesekan antara alas sepatu Kibum dengan pasir yang dipijaknya, hingga langkahnya benar-benar terhenti. Ia berhenti, kala menyadari, bahwa dirinya tepat berada di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Iapun lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat setiap daun berguguran itu, melihat dahan-dahan yang bergoyang itu, juga melihat betapa rindangnya pohon tersebut, membuat Kibum benar-benar menghentikan pergerakan kakinya.

Salah satu daun terlepas, terjatuh dengan lambat, dan berhasil mendarat indah di telapak tangan Kibum. Wajahnya begitu damai, menatap sejuk ke arah pohon tersebut. Ada apa? Iapun seolah tak tahu.

Hingga, datang bunyi lain, berasal dari kakinya. Kibum merundukkan tubuhnya, dan menemukan bunyi gemerincing dari kakinya. Bunyi yang berasal dari ikan kecil yang tergantung pada gelang kakinya. Aneh. Ia terlihat menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang bingung.

Bahkan ada beberapa detik ia habiskan dalam diam, hingga sosok Donghae melewatinya sambil terus menundukkan wajahnya. Kening Kibumpun mengkerut, lantas, dengan seenaknya menarik belakang kerah kemeja milik Donghae. "Kenapa mengikutiku, huh?" tanyanya pada Donghae yang sedikit meronta tentunya.

"Tidak. Aku tak mengikutimu!" bantah Donghae dengan sangat yakin.

"Kau memang aneh," umpat Kibum, untuk selanjutnya ia melepas jemarinya dari kemeja Donghae, lantas berkacak pinggang. "Dengar! Aku tahu kau mengikutiku, Donghae _hyung_.." jelas Kibum.

Namun apa? Donghae menyambut kata tersebut dengan binar di matanya. "Kau memanggilku _hyung_?! Whoaaa!" juga diikuti sorakan riang.

Kibum menutup matanya rapat. Kesal! Ia terlihat kesal atas sikap Donghae. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kau inginkan, tapi? Berhentilah bersikap konyol di depanku!" rutuk Kibum. "Juga? Berhenti mengiktiku!"

Donghae menggeleng keras. "Tapi aku tak mengikutimu," sergah Donghae kemudian.

"Kau berjalan di belakangku, itu apa namanya?" desak Kibum tak ingin kalah.

Kembali Donghae menggeleng yakin. "Ini jalan menuju rumahku, Cho.."

"Kibum!" Segera Kibum memotong ucapan Donghae yang akan memanggilnya dengan nama lain. "Aku Kibum!"

"Iya, ini jalan menuju rumahku, aku tak mengikutimu, sungguh.." terang Donghae akhirnya.

Kibum melongo setelahnya. Wajahnya benar-benar bingung hingga ia harus memutar tubuhnya, kembali melihat jalanan yang sempat ia lalui hingga ke tempat tersebut. Memang ada pertigaan sebelumnya. Dan Kibum? Menepuk pelan kepalanya, entah mengapa.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae.

Kibum melirik Donghae. "Tidak. Kau pulang saja jika akan pulang."

Kebingungan kali ini melanda Donghae. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, sambil menatap Kibum yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Lalu kau?" tanya Donghae.

Kibum berdecak. "Akupun akan pulang tentu saja."

Donghae tetap bingung. Ia melihat jalan menuju rumahnya, lalu menatap Kibum bergantian. "Jalannya?"

"Sudahlah!" Tukas Kibum sambil mendorong tubuh Donghae agar melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tapi?"

Kibum mendorong Donghae dan membuat Donghae melanjutkan langkahnya. Sedang dirinya? Berbalik arah, sambil bergumam pelan "kenapa aku berbelok ke kiri? Harusnya kanan! Pantas saja aku tak pernah melihat pohon tadi! Kibum bodoh!" umpatnya sambil berlalu dalam langkahnya.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya? "Oh! Kau salah jalan?" Donghae mengintip Kibum dari balik pohon, sambil menahan tawanya.

Ah! Keduanya menjadi tampak bodoh.. -_-"

**...**

Kibum dan Donghae, berada di kelas yang berbeda. Jelas, mengingat usia keduanya, berbeda satu tahun.

Pagi ini, Kibum tengah membaca buku di bangkunya, ketika sesuatu mengangetkan dirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Sosok Donghae muncul tiba-tiba di balik jendela kelas terbuka, yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kibum, menutup rasa terkejutnya, dengan wajah tak peduli.

"Selamat pagi, Choc.."

"Kibum!" lagi, Kibum memotong kata Donghae yang akan melontarkan namanya yang lain. "Panggil aku Kibum!" sergahnya dengan tegas.

"..."

Senyap seketika, membuat Kibum lagi-lagi harus berfikir. Ia lalu melirik Donghae, yang masih menampakkan setengah tubuhnya di balik jendela. Donghae yang tengah menekuk wajahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Kibum, dengan wajah sedikit condong ke arah wajah Donghae. Sedang Donghae? Menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Dan, tanpa Kibum menyadarinya?

"Kau? Chocobum! Aku tak mau tahu!" Donghae berujar yakin tepat di depan wajah Kibum, karena sebelumnya, ia menarik kerah kemeja Kibum, membuat sebagian tubuh Kibum, condong ke arah luar, dan hasilnya? Tampak romantis memang. Membuat semua orang yang melihat? Melirik ke arah mereka, lantas melontarkan beberapa cibiran ringan.

"Aku Kim Kibum!"ujar Kibum sambil perlahan, melepas jemari Donghae yang terkait erat pada bagian kemejanya.

Donghae mencibir, lantas menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya di depan wajah Kibum. "No! No!" sanggahnya. "Kau, Chocobum! Kau burungku!"

Kibum terlihat sangat kesal, hingga ia harus menahan nafasnya dan membuang wajahnya dari Donghae.

Namun sesuatu seolah mengusik Kibum. Donghae menatapnya dengan sendu sambil berujar "kita berteman, kan?".

Lama Kibum berfikir sambil memandang Donghae. Berbeda sekali dengan Donghae tadi yang begitu cerewet. Mata Donghae yang begitu lembut, bahkan sangat nampak, juga enggan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ya?" selain itu Donghae mulai mendesaknya, sambil mengangkat jari kelingking miliknya.

"Aku.. eh?" belum sempat Kibum berucap, kembali Donghae bertindak tanpa ijinnya dengan menautkan jari kelingking mereka satu sama lain.

"Aku tahu!" ucap Donghae, dengan senyum terkembang. Juga, "kita berteman lagi.." ucapnya, lantas? Donghae mengecup kilat pipi Kibum, sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Kibum yang lain, lalu melangkah pergi dalam langkah yang riang.

Kibum hanya melongo dibuatnya, dan kembali tersadar saat mendengar suara riuh dari dalam ruangan kelasnya. Sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya ia seperti enggan beralih menatap punggung Donghae, namun? Suara berisik semua teman kelasnya, membuatnya kesal, lantas ia? Melempar pulpen miliknya ke segala arah, sambil berujar "diamlah!" dengan pelan, namun tajam.

**...**

"Festival sepedah?"

Donghae menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja memberinya sebuah pengumuman. Sedang Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Iya. Senin depan sekolah libur, karena semua siswa akan mengikuti festival sepedah di kota," terang Kyuhyun.

Donghae membenahi bukunya ke dalam tas berhubung pelajaran baru saja selesai, dan ia akan beranjak pulang. "Lalu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Satu sepedah untuk dua orang. Kau pergi bersamaku, ya?" ajak Kyuhyun dengan senyum terkembang.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun, untuk kemudian ia mencibir sambil berucap "tidak mau!" lantas melangkah pergi.

"Ya, _hyung_! Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun terlihat kecewa, sambil mengikuti Donghae.

"Aku sudah ada teman untuk itu," terang Donghae dengan dagu terangkat, terlihat yakin.

"Huh? Siapa memangnya?"

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, lantas melirik Kyuhyun dengan satu bibir terangkat. Ia membenahi topi yang baru saja dipakainya. "Aku tak percaya kau tak mengetahuinya," ujarnya santi lalu kembali mengayunkan kakinya untuk melangkah.

Kyuhyunpun mendengus sebal, sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. "Jangan bilang, kau akan mengajak Kim Kibum!" rutuknya.

Namun Donghae tak peduli. Ia tetap melangkah dengan tenang, hingga tiba-tiba berbalik arah ke arah Kyuhyun, juga dengan kedua telapak tangan yang melingkar di daerah mulutnya, ia berbisik "chocobum" lalu terkikik geli, dan terakhir berlari cepat.

"Dasar bocah gila!" umpat Kyuhyun, namun ia juga tak mampu menutupi senyumannya, menanggapi tingkah konyol kawannya tersebut.

**...**

Kibum dengan tenang berjalan. Menapaki tanah yang segar di bawahnya. Beberapa kali ia sempat meliriki arah belakangnya, seolah takut seseorang mengejarnya. Namun di luar dugaan, jalanan sepi. Hening, tak ada satupun yang berada di belakangnya.

Juga? Aneh karena ternyata, Kibum kembali melangkah dengan wajah sedikit kecewa. "Dia tak ada?" ucapnya, lalu mengedikkan bahunya. "Sudahlah.." komentarnya.

Beberapa langkah dilalui Kibum, tiba-tiba "AKU DISINI CHOCO~!" Donghae berteriak, dan keluar dari sebuah tikungan, yang sepertinya akan dilewati Kibum.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku!" rutuk Kibum, untuk selanjutnya ia mengelus dadanya sambil, dengan wajah ditekuk, melewati Donghae begitu saja.

"Hey, Choc.."

"Kibum!" Peringat Kibum memotong.

Donghae mendengus sebal. "Baiklah!" ucapnya, "Choc, umh.." ucapnya terhenti. "Bum, ungh~" begitu rumit bibirnya, meski hanya mengucap satu nama, hingga "Bumie.." tuturnya pelan. "Kupanggil kau Bumie?" tanya Donghae, hingga ia tersenyum kala melihat Kibum mengangguk meski dalam posisi memunggunginya. Dan dengan langkah girang ia mengikuti Kibum.

Damai. Adalah kata yang terukir, kala dua insan itu, berjalan beriringan, meski tak ada kata terucap. Hingga..

"Bumie.."

Kibum menoleh. "Apa?"

Donghae nampak berfikir, untuk selanjutnya, ia mendekatkan diri pada Kibum di antara langkahnya. Sedang Kibum kembali merasakan tingkah aneh Donghae. Padahal beberapa menit lalu, Donghae tampak manis di matanya. "Kau.." ucap Donghae tertahan.

"Apa?"

"Kau, benar tak ingat aku? Beras? Umh, gelang di kakimu?"

Semakin mengernyit bingung, adalah yang dilakukan Kibum meski sebelumnya ia sempat melirik gelang di kakinya. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku tak ingat!" bantah Kibum, namun seolah membenarkan, apa yang difikir Donghae. Bahwa, Kibum yang merupakan Choco, memang bereinkarnasi dan melupakan dirinya, karena baru saja Kibum berucap "tak ingat", "bukan tak tahu".

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae lagi. Ia bertanya dalam kecewa di wajahnya, namun? Seolah memaklumi keadaan, ia segera meraih lengan Kibum.

Kibum sedikit menggeser posisinya tak nyaman dan menggerakkan lengannya, namun? Donghae semakin nakal! Ia mempererat pegangannya pada lengan Kibum. "Diamlah, Bumie.."

"Hey!"

"Aku ingin begini! Hanya sampai pertigaan nanti. Tak akan lama, itu di depan bukan?"

Kibum bernafas panjang, terlihat pasrah. Iapun membiarkan Donghae bergelayut manja pada lengannya, dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Tapi? Donghae ataupun Kibum, seperti tak mengatakan apapun soal festival nanti, sedang Donghae sudah berujar yakin pada Kyuhyun bahwa dirinya akan pergi bersama Kibum.

**...**

Hari senin tiba. Seperti rencana, sekolah libur dan festival benar-benar di adakan. Semua siswa berbondong-bondong datang ke pusat kota dengan masing-masing sepedah yang dihias sedemikian rupa.

Tak lain dengan Kibum, ia datang meski? Ia tak menghias sepedah miliknya. Bahkan menatap aneh pada sepedah yang mendapat perlakuan berlebih dari sang majikan itu.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya salah satu teman tiba-tiba.

Kibum mengangguk, hingga teman tersebut berkata "aku ikut bersamamu, tak apa-apa?".

Tak ada alasan bagi Kibum untuk menolak, hingga ia menunjuk jok belakang sepedahnya dengan dagunya sambil berucap "naiklah" dengan sangat singkat. Tak ada raut ramah sama sekali, namun? Semua orang seolah tahu dan memaklumi hal itu.

Teman tersebut tersenyum dan bermaksud menduduki jok belakang sepedah Kibum, jika saja..

"Bumie.." Suara isakan menghampiri mereka.

Kibum nampak menggaruk kepalanya. Ia menatap pada satu arah, dimana Donghae berada sambil membawa sepedahnya, dan juga, terisak. "Kau kenapa _hyung_?"

Donghae lalu menjatuhkan sepedah miliknya lantas menghampiri Kibum. "Sepedahku rusak, lihatlah!" tunjuknya pada sepedah miliknya. "Bannya bocor!" terang Donghae kemudian, "aku pergi bersamamu, ya?" ah! Beginikah akal seorang Lee Donghae?

Kibum terlihat bingung. "Tapi.." ucapnya sambil melirik teman, yang ternyata sudah duduk di sepedahnya.

Donghae tahu itu. Namun? "Menyingkirlah!" bentak Donghae pada teman Kibum yang entah siapa namanya itu.

"_Hyung_," Kibum mencoba membantah, namun Donghae segera membungkam Kibum, menutup mulut Kibum dengan telapak tangannya. "Diamlah Bumie!" titahnya, lantas kembali melihat teman Kibum tersebut. "Kenapa duduk disana, huh?"

Tentu saja Donghae mendapat tatapan tajam akibat ulahnya tersebut. "Aku duduk disini lebih awal!" tukasnya.

"Tapi Kim Kibum Chocobum adalah pacarku!" ucap Donghae sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Eh?!" Kibum terkejut bukan main. Juga, apa pula dengan perubahan namanya itu?

"Turun! Turun!" Desak Donghae, layaknya orang tak tahu diri, sedang orang tersebut menggeleng pelan, lantas turun dan juga sempat mendapat ucapan maaf dari Kibum.

"Jangan begitu _hyung_.." ucapnya namun, Donghae menutup kedua telinganya. Kibum tahu itu, dan ia semakin sebal namun? Terlihat mengulum senyumnya. "Awas kau _hyung_!"

"Aku membawa dua topi yang sama,"

"Astaga! kau tak usah melakukan itu!" ujar Kibum terkejut, kala Donghae mengeluarkan dua buah topi dengan warna dan motif yang sama. Ikan.

"Kenapa? Ini panas, kau harus memakainya!"

"Tapi.."

Donghae tak ingin tahu, dan langsung memakaikannya pada Kibum, lalu? Setelahnya ia memeluk erat Kibum sambil berteriak "ayo berangkatttttttt!"

Dan benar, Kibum lantas mengayuh sepedahnya, dan membawa Donghae yang begitu berisik. Tak salah jika banyak orang yang menatap mereka, serta membicarakan mereka. Dan Kibum? Hanya mengayuh sepedahnya dengan wajah tertekuk.

**...**

Siang yang sangat terik. Keringat mengucur, baik itu di wajah Kibum ataupun Donghae. Kejadian yang menarik perhatian kembali terjadi, saat Donghae memberikan satu botol minuman pada Kibum.

"Apa mereka benar-benar pacaran?"

"Kupikir mereka cocok."

Dan banyak lagi. Donghae semakin melebarkan senyumnya namun Kibum? Terdiam dengan wajah menahan malu, meski ia sempat melemparkan tatapan tajam pada setiap orang yang bergunjing tentangnya.

Di sisi lain, Donghae melihat, ada seorang siswi. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah, gantungan pada tas milik siswa tersebut. Gantungan yang sama persis dengan miliknya, yang kini tergantung di gelang kaki Kibum. "Itu.."

Kibumpun melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Donghae. Dan ia lalu terdiam. memang sama, bahkan hingga warna dan ukurannyapun sama.

"Kenapa sama?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah kecewa.

"Kau pikir, hanya ada satu di dunia ini? Huh?" balas Kibum sambil menggoyangkan kakinya, membuat suara gemerincing keluar.

"Huh?" Donghae tampak bingung.

"Ada banyak gantungan seperti ini, _hyung_. Sebenarnya.." ucap Kibum terhenti, saat dilihatnya Donghae menundukkan wajahnya. "_Hyung_.."

"Jadi milikmu juga, bukan milikku yang kuberikan pada Choco?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah sedihnya, disertai air mata yang sudah menumpuk di sudut matanya.

"_Hyung_, ini memang hadiah yang diberikan adikku, dan aku harus memakainya jika tak ingin ia menangis.." jelas Kibum, diiringi isak tangis Donghae.

Perlahan Donghae usap matanya, dan terlihat sungguh menyedihkan. "Jadi kau bukan Choco?" tanyanya dan disambut dengan gelengan Kibum. "Kau tak reinkarnasi?" Kibum menggeleng lagi. "Bukan Chocobum?"

"_Hyung_.."

Donghae menutup wajahnya, lalu beranjak pergi, berlari layaknya orang yang tengah patah hati? Begitulah. Ia berlari cepat meninggalkan keramaian, dan meninggalkan Kibum yang tengah dirundung asa. Ia lantas membuka topinya. Topi yang Donghae berikan padanya. Ia usap wajahnya, sambil berucap "kau belum mendengar..".

**...**

"Donghae-_ya_.."

Sang ibu memanggil dari dalam dapur rumah. Namun Donghae? Enggan menyahut sedikitpun dan hanya termenung di balik jendela kamarnya. Ia hanya terdiam, dan terdiam.

"_Hyung_! Kenapa tak membalas panggilan ibu!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang dan bergabung bersama si malang Donghae, bahkan menyenggol lengan Donghae.

"Ish! Diamlah, Kyu! Jangan menggangguku! Pergi sana!"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae aneh. Karena _hyung_nya itu, tak biasanya bersikap seperti sekarang. "Kau kenapa?"

Donghae menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tak akan sekolah hari ini?"

Donghae kembali menggeleng. Ia lalu mengibaskan tangannya pada Kyuhyun, mengusir Kyuhyun dengan halus, sambil berkata "aku sakit!"

"Huh?"

"Pergilah!" titahnya, bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang menghilang di balik pintu, dan akhirnya? Kembali hening. Donghae sempat menatap, ke arah sangkar kosong, yang dulu? Adalah milik sang Choco.

"Oh! Jadi dia bukan kau! Kibum bukan kau!" ujarnya sambil setengah menangis.

**...**

Dua hari berikutnya. Donghae melangkah dalam perjalanannya dengan lesu. Ia tak lagi mengekori seorang Kim Kibum. Ia hanya berjalan seorang diri, hingga bayang Kibum hadir di depannya.

Tak ada keinginan, juga alasan untuk mengikuti Kibum lagi bukan? Maka hanya berjalan seperti biasa saja yang dilakukan Donghae. Namun seolah tak ingin melihat Kibum, ia berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Di lain pihak, Kibum sedikit melirikkan wajahnya, dan dapat menangkap bayangan Donghae di belakangnya. Donghae berubah terlalu cepat, membuatnya kehilangan?

Tapi sudahlah, di pertigaan yang mereka lewati bersama itu? Akhirnya mereka berpisah dalam keadaan tak saling mengenal?

Itulah yang terjadi.

Kibum adalah Kim Kibum..

Dan Choco adalah Choco..

Kibum bukanlah Choco..

Dan Donghae ingin Choco, tapi dia menyukai Kibum, sepertinya.

Lalu perasaan keduanya?

**END**

**Ahahahahahahahaha.**

**Entahlah, masih ada yang ingat sama epep ini? LOL**


End file.
